diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RedYuma/Summer Blues (A Mukami Yuma Story)
Note this is a fan fiction I wrote for Yūma's birthday this year enjoy leave comments as well it's a short story as well. Summer Blues A Mukami Yūma Story It was an overcast summer day. His brown eyes scanned over his garden then diverted up towards the storm clouds in the sky. Let me get to work before the rain comes. ''He thought to himself as he started to work. He was aware of his birthday coming up. He was not all that excited about it either. That familiar sweet scent entered his nostrils it was mixed with something else sweet too. He looked in her direction. “Oi Mesabuta, what took you so long?” He asked her as thunder crashed a short distance away from them. He chuckled at her reaction to the thunder another clash of thunder happened and she somehow ended up clutching up next to him. “We cannot get work done like this. It cannot be helped now let’s head back to the mansion.” He stated aware that they would not get anything done with her jumping every clash of thunder she heard. He handed her baskets that were partially filled with fresh vegetables. His eyes caught a glimpse of more storm clouds moving closer to them. He led her towards the shed instead of going to the mansion aware of the fact she would drop the baskets if she heard a clash of thunder. “Yūma-kun, why are we in here?” She asked him a bit confused. He pulled the door shut behind them with a wide smirk on his face. She heard thunder crash outside and she jumped. He just chuckled then she clutched against him again. “Is that an invitation?” He teased as he leaned in closer to her ear. He breathed against her neck and she continued to hold on to him tightly as the thunder continued to crash outside the shed. “You are really seducing me.” He stated as he whispered into her ear. His eyes narrowed in on her as he moved in even closer to her. He slowly licked her neck as she dug her nails into him while tightening her grip on his body. He bit deep into her neck as she continued to hold on to him. He drank her blood until he felt her body go limp. “Oi Mesabuta, are you okay?” He asked her as he pulled back from her neck. He looked down at her and she was unconscious already. He chuckled at her as he placed her over his right shoulder then grabbed the baskets. He made a quick dash to the mansion while she was out cold. He took long strides and made it back to the mansion quickly. He set her against the cabinets in the kitchen before setting the baskets on the counters. It was really storming outside and Yūma carried her to his room. He smirked as he started to remove her wet clothes. “Mesabuta, time to wake up.” He said as he removed her clothes. He carried her into the bathroom and put her into the bathtub. He cut on the hot water and she nearly jumped out the tub. He chuckled at her even more. “Yūma-kun, what are you doing?” She said as she questioned why the reason she was in the tub nearly undressed. She attempted to cover herself as he continued to chuckle at her. He watched her for a while then snatched her out the tub and cut the shower on. “Stop,” she protested as he yanked his shirt over his head. He cut the water on then pressed her against the wall underneath the wall. Her face flushed bright red as he drove his fangs into her neck and took a few large gulps of her blood. He pulled back with a playful smirk on his face. He was enjoying each expression that appeared on her face. He let his hair down. “Help me with my hair,” He ordered as he grabbed the shampoo and handed it to her. He leaned down to her level so she could reach his hair. He heard her squeeze some shampoo into her hands. A few seconds passed and she was massaging the shampoo into his scalp slowly. A low moan escaped his lips as she continued to massage the shampoo in. “Are you enjoying this?” He commented as he sensed that her face was still bright red. He just stayed in his position for a while longer. He stood up underneath the water to rinse the shampoo out of his head. He caught a glimpse of her out the corner of his eye. “Where are you going Mesabuta?” He asked while moving out from under the showerhead. He snatched her back over to his side. He had a slight smirk on his face. “We are not done here. You know what day is coming up though I am not excited about it we can do whatever you want to do.” He said knowing it would make her happy to plan something for his birthday. Her bright red face had a large smile on it and he was satisfied with that expression. “Let’s finish up in here.” He commented as he grabbed the conditioner and handed her the bottle. She squeezed the bottle then closed it and started to put it into his hair. He let out a low moan again and light chuckle escaped his lips. He handed her the comb so she could comb his hair out with the conditioner in it. After she was done, he stood and kicked off his pants and boxer. He pulled her underneath the shower with him again he removed her undergarments then kissed her. He bent down then thrust his fangs into her side after pinning her against the wall underneath the water. The condition was being rinsed out of his hair as he finished his snack. “Yūma-kun, y-your hair,” she stuttered as he pulled back with a wide smirk on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Can you make sure everything is out of my hair?” He asked as he leaned down to her level again for her to check. Her face flushed an even darker crimson red color. She ran her fingers through his hair gently. All the conditioner was gone. “It’s all gone Yūma-kun.” She concluded as a wide smile appeared on his face. He cut the water off and tossed her a towel. He started to dry his body off first then started to dry his hair. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. He held his comb out towards her. “Help me with my hair again.” He stated as he sat down in front of her. He chuckled at her expression. “Is it really embarrassing for you to do my hair?” He teased as she started to comb his hair out again with a towel around her body. A shiver went down his spine as the comb went through his hair. He was a bit tender headed or something else. He was a bit aroused at the way she was combing his hair. Twenty minutes passed, he got dressed after she finished his hair. “Wear this,” he said as he tossed her an extra shirt he brought with him when he came into the bathroom with her unconscious. ''Yūma’s birthday was coming up and she had the power to decide what they would do. She planned to make him a cake or maybe some sugar cookies. She wanted to surprise him with a meal and then do some fireworks after their meal. His birthday arrived and he was not excited about it but when he arrived in the kitchen and found a cake. He noticed some flowers in a vase on the counter near the cake. He saw a plate of cookies as well. He chuckled to himself as she walked into the kitchen. He recalled the experience they experienced the night before during the storm. '''Summer blues' for a special day that should be a happy one for him but he was not happy at all though she prepared a generic day for them to spend together. '' Category:Blog posts